


the smell of her skin

by JemDoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, mostly mukuro's head rambling, mukuro gets asked a question by junko and fails at answering it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko asks a question to Mukuro, and expects a good, detailed answer. She doesn't get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smell of her skin

“Hey, sis.” Junko asked, turning to face Mukuro, who was currently cleaning her knife. The black haired girl looked at her sister, blinking without a hint of emotion in those violet eyes. “How do I smell like?”

How Junko… Smelled like? Well…

First thing someone would notice was the strong smell of her perfume - the intricate, complex smell of Chanel No.5, with its floral fragance, a hint of fresh soap and just a pinch of sandalwood tying it all together. It followed Junko like a trail, staying where Junko walked on, and all Mukuro wanted was to bask on that comfortable scent Junko’s skin always had. (Mukuro tried once on herself. It smelled like a old french lady she had to kill. Junko made fun of her the entire day after that after she caught on.)

Of course, this was only the first layer. Anyone a bit closer to her could smell the makeup,nail polish and hair dye on her, a chemical smell like a skin tight shield on herself, protecting her from the outside. (though, considering Junko, it also could be read as that chemical smell emanating from her pores, letting other people know what was up inside her.)

After that, formaldehyde, from being near Tsumiki and their little experimental games with bodies, trying to see what would happen with a body after its death. Mukuro didn’t like that a lot, but she put up with it. She put up with a lot of things for Junko.

And, surprisingly enough, Junko smelled of _blood_ , a very faint smell that only those close enough to her - let’s say, someone kissing her, like Mukuro did more than one time - could smell. No one could pinpoint _exactly_ what that was, and many thought it was in fact one of the notes in her perfume, but Mukuro knew _very well_ what it was, since it was in _her_ skin as well.

Mukuro blinked, while Junko cocked a perfect eyebrow, crossing her arms. God, she could _hear_ the wheels spinning on Mukuro’s head.

“Well?”

“You… You smell nice?”, Mukuro tried, and the blonde girl huffed.

“Stupid,  _useless_  Mukuro-chan.”, she replied, sneering, turning back to whatever she was doing, and Mukuro sighed, going back to her knife.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> this idea was beating my head up so here it is


End file.
